Bleach Linked Fates
by Fangirl3142
Summary: It's valentines day and it's going to be a long one. This is a story mainly about OCs me and my friends made, also bringing in the love intrests. OCxHitsugaya, OCxYumichika, OCxUnohana, and ShuheixOCxRenji. It took so long to do this, I edited it and it was a wonderful story but it hurt me to do. I don't own Bleach and no flamers please.


**Linked Fates**

_Normal POV_

"And then Ikkaku head butted Maki, and it was hard not to laugh because they both fell over." Miki snickered and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Your squad always has been a bit violent for my taste, but if it makes you happy." Haku started to hand out cups of tea.

"Thanks for the tea... you know.. instead of sitting around I was thinking maybe I should attend a traning session with squad 11" Lenny suggested.

"Ahahahaha~ You wouldn't last long" Miki laughed

"Maybe but if it means better protection for my friends then by all means why not?"

"True. It may do you some good"

Anri glomps Haku while singing,"Valintiiiiiines day is tomorrow!" She spun away running into a house. She walked backwards and waved,"Hello everyone!"

"Anri..." Miki trailed off.

"Sukishima, what are you talking about?" Haku asked.

Anri grabed a candy cane from her bra and munched on it,"The day of love on corse!"

Miki groaned and flomped back on her back, "That holiday is bogus."

"No it's not. Valentines day is romantic and I love it because Shuhei-Kun always gives me candy and pats my head. And I love my head being pat."

"Tomorrow... well good." Haku said happily.

Miki pat Anri on the head and stood up "Valentine's Day huh... Well, see ya later guys"

Anri closed her eyes with a smile,"Yaaay!"

Lenny pulled on his beard thinking then waved bye to Miki.

"Awww bye bye!"

"Sukishima, I don't celebrate that day, sorry" Haku said sadly.

Anri smiled and looked at Haku,"Why not? It's a holiday that Toshi-Chan will do romantic stuff like kiss you and stuff. Ah holidays~" she looked into the distance,"I'm getting more candy and visiting Shuhei."

"I-I don't think about stuff that way, I'm just happy he's my Captain!" Haku defended.

Lenny sighed "Well you never know he might like you back ..." Lenny sighed again putting his head in his hands.

Anri started to walk away and looked over,"You know you want to feel his lips up against yours. I know I'd love to feel Shuhei's atleast..."she looked down,"Well Bye! And he just might let's hope so!" Anri walked away.

"Who ever said that I have feelings for him?And I don't think about stuff like that!"

Lenny looked up "Nobody... I know for a fact I get the impression u like Hitsugaya...what ever you say." he shrugged and went back to pulling his beard and thinking "Gahhh!" he ruffled his hair in frustration.

"I don't want to ruin your Holiday so don't worry about it." Haku smiled. "And you Stiles? Are you going to give some chocolate to Unahana?"

Lenny blushed, "W-well...umm...I-I've been thinking for awhile now a-and ...maybe...I would ask her ...to a date...have dinner...umm t-then maybe give her the chocolates after wards when I bring her home. I just hope she accepts."

"Sounds like a plan, good luck. Anyways I have to go, Captain Hitsugaya needs me for something, Bye." Haku waved before leaving.

"Bye!" Lenny waved then went back to thinking.

X X X

_Haku POV_

"Good morning Captain, the tea is ready." I said placing a cup on his desk, I walked over to the couch where Matsumoto was asleep. "What do we have to do today? Do you have a meeting?"

"Actually, I was thinking we'd take a day off." I looked at him, as he sipped his tea. Captain Hitsugaya was serious, it's not a joke, but that doesn't mean it's because of the day.

"Then where are you suggesting we go?" I asked, walking over to where he was sitting.

"It's a surprise." he smirked. I couldn't help but think this was a bad idea, something that wouldn't go right.

"Should we wake Matsumoto?"

"I don't find that necessary." Hitsugaya stood from his chair wand walked toward me. "Shall we go then?" he took my hand and lead me out the door.

"Captain are you sure we have permission to skip a day?" I asked, following him to the senkaimon.

"I got permission from the Head Captain, he's at the top. Rangiku will cover for us, at least I hope she will." I hope he's right.

"Where are we going and why do we need giigais?" I asked again pulling on my pink skirt. "It just seems weird." Hitsugaya said nothing, just kept walking. We soon came to stop at a small street fair.

"Let's go shopping." he smiled, it was a kind smile.

He lead me through each stand and we picked up some stuff on the way, jewlery and other toys that no one really needs. I wonder why he would do this much for me, especially when I have nothing to repay with.

When we ended shopping we stopped by a stand and bought some amanatto, for Captain Hitsugaya, before he dragged me to what looked like a giant wheel.

"Captain?" I asked as the ride started to move, he looked at me. "Why did you bring me out here and do all of this for me? It's not because it's Valentines day, because girls are supposed to surprise the guys, I think. I don't really celebrate this day." I couldn't help but tell him, he was acting weird.

"Hakyouya, why don't you celebrate this day?" he asked, seriously.

"A lot of bad things happen to me on this day. But that doesn't answer my question?"

"Somethings are meant to stay hidden." he shook his head, "Do you believe that?" I smiled

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's all up to you." I noticed something, it was so small. "Snow..." I whispered and looked up.

It was snowing, all of the small white specs falling and sticking to objects. The flakes that fell in my hair definately contrasted, but you couldn barely even see the ones that hit the Captain.

Finally we returned to the soul society, Hitsugaya insisted I don't go back to the office and work, but just go back to my room. He even walked me there just to be safe.

"Thank you Captain, I had fun today." I said opening my door.

"Hakyouya?" I turned to see him holding a small box. "Happy Birthday." I covered my mouth.

"How-" I began before being interrupted, not rudely, just calmly.

"I was going through some files in the library the other day, when I ran across your's I took a look. Though there wasn't much on there, you still remain alot of a mystery. I'm s-" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much. No one has ever gone through this much trouble for me before." After a few seconds I felt him hug me back. I pulled back, even though I wanted to stay in his arms all night. I took the box and walked to my door.

"Good night." I could hear the foot steps as he started to walk away. I turned around and quickly ran to him, I don't know why but I did.

"Good night." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and running back to the room. I shut the door quickly and slid to the ground. "My heart... it's beating... really fast."

I slowly stood and changed our of my shinigami robes. As I laid in bed all I could think about was the time I had today.

_'On this day __Hanakou and I were born, Hanakou was exiled, found out Miki was my sister, me and Hanakou were killed and came to Soul Society, we graduated soul reaper academy, Hanakou was killed by Aizen's hollow, I met Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, and I realized I'm in love with him. That will stay my own little secret.' _I thought while drifting off to sleep.

_*Hitsugaya POV*_

I walked back to the office, after what just happened I'd have rather gone to bed, yet I didn't. I opened the door not surprised to see no one there, Rangiku was probably out drinking. I walked back to my desk and saw a small heart shaped box with a note, it read

_I know I don't usually celebrate but these are for you, Happy Valentines day Captain._

_~Hakyouya~_

I smiled and opened the box, inside were some chocolates shaped in many different ways. Watermelon, bean, star, and the last I noticed was a heart. But this one was different, it was colored. Half pick, half blue.

"You make them so good, it's hard to eat them." I said closing the box. "Thank you."

_Haku POV_

I heard a small knock on the door, it woke me from my sleep. I slowly got up and walked to the door, when I opened it there was no one there. Only two small boxes and a note. The note read

_Haku,_

_Thanks for this last year. Hope this day went well for you._

_~ Miki O._

I smiled and grabbed the boxes, closing the door and turning on the lights. I placed the two Otonashi had given me and the one Captain Hisugaya had gotten me in a line. First was Miki's, she left a box of chocolate and a flower clip. I clipped it to my scarf, it matched perfectly.

Unwrapping the Captains I saw a velvet box, it contained a silver heart shaped locket. I put it on, fit like a charm. As I opened the locket it showed a picture of Hitsugaya on one side and me on the other.

"You're both too nice" I said shutting off the lights and laying down, falling back asleep right away.

X X X

_Miki POV_

I sighed as I strode away from the others. Valentine's Day…

I hated that holiday. For as long as I can remember I've spent Valentine's Day alone. This year will be no exception. I tended to avoid Haku more than usual on this day, because it was her birthday. Anri was always with a guy, and it's not like I could hang out with Lenny all day. This was my first Valentine's Day with squad 11 though, so maybe it won't be so bad after all. Then again, Yumichika's pretty popular with girls, and Ikkaku doesn't really like sweets. Kenpachi might accept, he's just that kind of guy. Maki's too stupid, there's no way I'm giving him chocolate.

When I stepped into my room at the barracks, I glanced at the calendar on my wall. Tomorrow was indeed February 14th. I sighed and rolled down onto my futon. _I wonder if I should make chocolate, just in case… But it's not like anyone'll accept it. I'm sure no one'll care. Not that I care anyway._ It was still so early, yet I closed my eyes, rolled over and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up and it was pitch black outside. I grimaced into the night and sat up. What was with this sleeping schedule anyway. I slid open the door and almost stepped on the chocolate at on the ground.

"Eh?" I mumbled and picked up the chocolate. I was a small clear bag, with a lacey black ribbon on it. I pulled it open, and took a bite of the little truffle. "It's good." I put the chocolate on my desk and tied my hair back. I was gonna make some. I'd done it before, with Karin Kurosaki a few weeks ago. She wanted to practice so she could give some to Ichigo and her dad. I rolled up my sleeves and open the kitchen. Whether I failed at this or not I didn't care. As long as I tried.

Four hours later the sun began to rise and I smiled with satisfaction. The chocolates tasted okay. They were set into little silver aluminum cups, with some kind of flavoring in each one. The dot on top indicated the flavor. I had a small stack of boxes, and simple white ribbons. I set the bowls and other items in the sink and rubbed the tiredness of my eyes, I felt exceptionally proud of myself. I hoped everyone would like them.

The chocolates were ready, the wrapping was done, and I stretched out on the porch of the squad room, drinking early morning tea, when Ikkaku and Yumichika walked in, surprised to see me.

"Miki?" Ikkaku asked, "What are you doing up?" I snickered and turned around to look at them.

"What? I can't wake up early once and a while?" I held up two boxes and handed them to my squad mates, "Happy Valentine's Day." The two men looked even more surprised before sitting down next to me and hugging my collectively.

"What are you? Some kind of high school student?" Ikkaku laughed and squeezed my arms. I grinned and Yumichika tugged on my waist tightly.

"Thank you Miki. I humbly accept." He opened one and ate it, "It's so good!" I received a couple of kisses on the cheek before Ikkaku decided to get up and go tell Iba. I waved and then leaned back, finishing my tea.

"They're really good you know Miki," I turned to Yumichika and smiled.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like them." I blinked and then he was right in my face. "You have to return the favor on White Day." He leaned forward and kissed me. His lips tasted like chocolate. I smiled and held onto his hand, leaning in for another.

Well, I didn't spend Valentine's Day alone. I guess there are firsts for everything. I don't expect to be spending many more Valentine's Days alone.

That night I held the final box of chocolates and a small box containing a locket I had picked up in the market in the world of the living. I rubbed the back of my neck and gently tapped the door to Haku's room. No answer. She must already be asleep. I smiled sadly, I wanted to see the look on her face when she got it. I closed my eyes and put the items on her door step, and wondered away, thinking of what me and Haku had been through.

_Our secret. I finally became your sister on this day. I love you Haku, I'm sorry I wasn't the sister you deserved. Someday, we'll finally be sisters again. _

X X X

_Lenny POV_

I sighed "Well might as well stop thinking so hard my brain is going to melt." standing up, I had a blushing feeling hot headed while clutcing my stomach nerviously.

I thought _"M-my thraot is dry and I feel dizzy but..I need to shake this feeling off, I need to be a man." _I then stood up stright, picked up a notepad, and started wrighting.

"Ok first is the chocolate .. spare no expences" I said starting to walk towards the candy shop, thinking _"What kind of candies should I get her ... just chocolate? Women are perticularily into chocolate so I'll get her some, but what kind. Lets see...when I go out to get myself some chocolates I avoid coffie and toffie and that shit. Hmm fudge orange filling raspberry filling...soft chocolate filling damn, I just might get myself some they all sound so good. No, must think about her and what she wants... or likes. Hmm what resturant... fancy restuant? Will she want to go to a fancy resturant? I better bring alot of money..I want her to have the best time of her life."_ I sighed.

I calmed down "Take things slowly dont rush yourself and do what she asks to do. "I went to squad four barracks and found Unahana "H-hello Captain."

Unahana turned around, "Oh my what a delightfull surprise, what brings you here today? Do you want to learn more?"

I blushed a bit. "U-um w-well I ..was thinking m-maybe tomorrow...well...i-if you...um have...free time..then..maybe y-you could, umm...maybe...g-go out t-to dinner with me? ...Anywhere you want to go we will."

Unahana giggled "And to think you wanted to train some more...you seem like squad 4 material you follow our motto better then the other squads _**"those who grive are loved" **_I would love to go to dinner with you Lenny. I dont think I have anything to do tomorrow so why not."

I smiled "What time do you want me to pick you up? I will be here not a second after that time."

Unahana thought for a mintue, "Hmm well...how does...8PM sound?"

I nodded my head "It sounds perfect I will be here 8 o'clock sharp ok!"

Unahana got a call, "Oh I'm sorry but I have to go" she waved bye and I risisted the urge to hug her out of pure joy. I also waved and walked out.

I started thinking to myself, _"Should I get flowers today or tomorrow? I'll get them tomorrow, blue bellflowers, then the chocolates I'll get them today refrigerate them untill I go to pick her up."_ I felt around his kimono for a large pocket and soon found one "I knew this was going to come in handy, yes" I ran to the candy store and ended up in a line that streched out that seemed like miles then I started to panic.

"Oh my god, oh my god, what am I going to do think lenny think... THATS IT. I think theres another candy shop across town, fuck this shit." I started to run to the other candy shop by the time I got there it desserted but looked like it was still in stock and the store manager was about to close it.

"WAIT!" I gasped for breath "Wait...may I...may I make a purchace?"

The store manager smiled "Well come on in since you are the only costomer today I'll give you a discount." I walked in looking around.

"No need good sir, I'll pay in full seeing as you need the money for rent and sweets from the compitition."

The managers smile widened, "Then I'll will give you something of your choice for free ok?"

I nodded, "Ok" then resumed looking around. "Oh? Do you have chocolates that have a fudge filling, orange filling, strawberry filling, and raspberry filling?"

The manager nodded "yes we do we even have."

"cherry filling is that ok?" I said, getting the money out.

"That is perfect!" The manager chuckled, "I was never fond of the coffie or toffie flavors I love the filling."

"All right here you go everything you requested. I gave you the double version for free, but all you need to do is pay for the regular version." I looked at him confused.

"'You have a double version...how come I never knew about this ... I'm going to come

here alot more often now," I smiled at the manager, walked out and closed the door.

"Thank you, buisness should be better now," Lenny nodded to the worker outside the store, "Would you like me to help advertize your shop to my friends? Help get some buisness in...I know a friend who is addicted to sweets so I'll point her your way okay?"

The worker smiled again, "Thank you so much sir and thank you for the buisness." I shook my head modestly.

"No, no thank you" I said as the worker turn to go back in the store. I turned to walk home and began to run, happy that today had gone so well. When I got home I immediately put the chocolates in the fridge to keep them from melting and began to pace and pull on my beard.

"Okay so far so good now..tomorrow at 7:40 go get the blue bellflowers...I should

have 20 mins left to come back and get the chocolates then sprint to squad four barracks. Sounds like a plan...then take Unahana out to dinner and out to shop. I must remember to pay for everything ... remember lenny spare no expences ... who knows ..this may be the only date I ever have in my life ... at least i will have the bliss of at least one date..NO NO" I ruffled my hair in frustration, "I MUST NOT think that way there will be more dates ..right?...will there be? ...I hope so .. damnit." I looked at the time, "It's getting late, I should go to sleep." I took off the outer layer kimono and climbed into bed, shifting to make myself comfotable, thinking, "My heart is fluttering. So is my stomach.. I truly hope this goes out well...more importantly I hope I can sleep tonight I need to be full of energy to run and get to squad four barracks in time...what should I wear though...I only have my kimono...damnit I should have thought about clothes... maybe I have a nice kimono that I forgot about in storage." I crashed from thinking too much, and in the morning I was woken up by my alarm clock.

I looked at the time, "H-HOLY SHIT? ITS ALREADY 8? ...O-oh oh my god...its 8AM."

Oh god that scared me. Okay now to set the plans into motion, but first," I looked around old junk for a nice kimono to wear insted of my kimono but cant find one, "Shit if i dont go now I wont be able to make it in time." I slipped my kimono on, "Hmm let's see I go get the flowers at 7:40 in the afternoon ... I should go buy a fancy kimono."

I went the clothing store purchace a kimono, and after looking around for a little while I spotted a kimono perfect for me, "I should see how much this is." I went to the clerk, "Excuse me how much is that kimono?"

The clerk looked it over and nodded, "It is $128" I sighed and handed the clerk the money, "Okay, thank you." And with that I walked out with the kimono in hand thinking, " ...Was it a good idea to get the black silk? Or should I have gotten the one with the design..." I sighed out a "oh well" .

Back at wy house I looked at the clock and saw it was 10AM "Well I have alot of time." I put the kimono on feeling its silky texture and laid down on the bed. "Hmm maybe silk wasn't such a bad idea after all."

I fell asleep and when I woke up it was 7:30 "G-GAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY IS THIS SO COMFORTABLE" I started to panic. "What do I do what do I do!" I then started to sprint to the flower market.

When I got there I was out of breath. "B-blue ..blue bellflowers please." I handed the clerk the money in advaced, the clerk took his money and gave me 3 dozon blue bellflowers.

"We have a surplus on blue bellflowers so we have you 2 dozon more"

I started to walk away, "Thank you so much!" then started to sprint home, protecting the flowers from any damage or brusing. I looked at my clock when I got home "...7:50 FUUUUCK!" I carefully took the chocolate and put them in the breast pocket in his kimono again sprinting to squad four barracks protecting the flowers.

"I hope im not a second late."I knocked on the door fixing my hair as Unahana opened the door.

"Hello?" I handed her the bellflowers "Hello, I hope I'm not late."

Unahana took the flowers and giggled. "You came like you said you would, 8 o'clock sharp, not a second late. I'll be right back let me put these beautiful flowers in a vase"

I nodded, "Ok" as Unahana put the flowers in a vase and came back.

"My my, you look handsome Lenny." I held out my hand to for her to take.

"And you are more beautiful then all of the worlds flowers. I brought the flowers over so they can learn from the worlds most beautiful woman." Unahana blushed and took my hand.

"So where are we going?" I looked down at her smiling "Where ever you wantdear, this is your night I'll take you to the fanciest resturant and if you want to go shopping, I'll take you to the best store. I'll pay for everything so you don't haveto worry ok?"

Unahana hugged my arm "W-well... maybe we could go eat then shop, is that ok?"

I nodded "Yes your highness, where do you want to go to eat?"

Unahana blushed, "Hmm can we try out the new place that's here I heard that they are really really good"

I agreed, "We can go there, go ahead and order as much as you want ok."

Unahana giggled "I have to watch my figure you know."

I touched her cheek, "You will always be the worlds most beautiful woman to me, all these other women are just eyesores."

Unahana laughed more "What about your friends?"

I shruged "I care for my friends, I love em, I do but not in that way, its you I wanna love with passion...Will you let me do that? Don't tell me now, tell me when we are finished with our date ok."

Unahana nodded and looked up at him as if a whole new door had appeared infront of her and opened up to her "Ok I will. It's kinda cold"

I pulled her into me arms for warmth "Don't worry were almost there, we can warm up in there."

Unahana cuddled into me "Your warm enough, you are so loving its warm I'm sure your friends are happy to have you with them when they get to hug you and feel yourloving warmth whenever they want."

I hugged her. "You can hug me when ever you want, go ahead and hunt me down and if you want you can stalk me just to hug me, I would be most obliged just to feel a tender hug from you."

Unhahana looked at me and seemed to be surprized. _"I never knew somebody could love like this so much, hes just so warm and..protective..." _she thought. We walked into the resturant and got our seats and ordered our food.

Unahana held my hand blushing. "T-thank you for a wonderful night Lenny." I held her hand as if it was going to break with the slightest pressure applied.

"Anything for the one I have feelings for, even if you leave me and find somebody else I will be waiting for you to lovingly take you back in. Nobody could ever replace my love for you, for you are the one my heart and soul chose I cant turn back now after getting to know you and learn under your teaching thanks to you I learned so much and also just from learning from you I learned how to over come my own fears and accomplish features that I would never have accomplished ever." Unahana looked at me blushing, unable to speak anything. Trying to process what I just said to her.

I pat her hand "You dont have to say anything at the moment, lets just enjoy our dinner ok and I promiss to take you home safe and sound. I will protect you till the very last step. I promise while I am with you I wont let anything happen to you, I promise."

After we finished eating and I finishe paying for the meal we left. On the way to squad four barracks Unahana looked up at me.

"Thanks again for everything Lenny. thank you for the best night."

I hugged her, "I'll take you shopping tomorrow if you would like."

Unahana held his hand. "No need Lenny you out did your self today, I can see you planned this in advance for me. Go ahead and rest when you get home, you have more then earned it"

I looked at her lovingly and smiled. "Your always welcome over at my place if you need a place to crash and rest after being over worked u know where I live."

Unahana giggled. "Thank you for the offer I'll remember it ok."

When we arrived at squad four barracks, I kissed Unahana's hand "Thank you for such a lovely evening."

Unahana blushed. "No no, thank you for you were the one to spoil me."

I chuckled. "Then let me spoil you some more" I then took out the chocolates and handed them to her. I kissed her cheek, "Good night, Unahana."

She blushed. "You have a good night too, Lenny." before she turned to go to bed she kissed my cheek. "See you later ok Lenny."

Lenny smiled "See you later" I turned to go home, once home I laid down on my bed smiled a big smile and fell asleep.

X X X

_Anri POV_

I sat underneath a tree looking at the Soul Society. I couldn't help but wonder where everyone was at, what they were doing. I sucked on a piece of candy. By the minuet it shrank. By mow Lenny must be...Doing Lenny stuff. Then Haku must be doing...Haku stuff. And Miki must be...Training.

Now look at me, siting underneath this tree watching the Soul Society, I have UsagiShi beside me gathering up the feelings to tell someone who means the world to me, I like him. I know he won't return my feelings though, because if that Rangiku. Shuhei always liked that slutty drunk! I bet it's because she's boobylicious and I'm...an Anri...Just an Anri...

I'm a rabbit loving sweet toothed hyper nineteen year old, of corse he could never like me...I laid on my side wishing everything would just go away, knowing nothing will. I closed my eyes.

"Life's so dull..." I mumbled drifting off into sleep.

I awoke to a voice. "Hey Anri. Wake up you'll catch a cold!" I sat up rubbing my eyes. I saw Renji. Renji's a good friend of mine.

"Oh. Hey Renji-Chan." I said with a smile.

Renji sat beside me, "Hey Anri." He sighed, "I knew you were stupid but not, so stupid you'd fall asleep under a tree."

I giggled and hid my face in my knees, "It was so comfy I couldn't help it." I smiled, "And the Soul Society was so pretty it was like a lullaby..."

Renji pat my head, "You and your words. I've never seen you so calm, what's with you today?"  
I looked at him my cheek still laying on my knee, "I think I'm just love sick." I smiled.

"Love sick?" Renji looked at me.

"It's Shuhei..." I paused, "I know he'd never like me because of..." I paused again,"Rangiku..."

Renji ran his fingers through my hair with a blush, looking away, "You know. There are other men besides Shuhei."

I smiled, "I know but I owe Shuhei a lot." I shook my head, "I sound so desperate." I stood up, a huge smirk on my face and extended my hand to Renji,"let's go somewhere!" He grabbed my hand, I pulled him up. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry! Are you hungry, Renji-Kun?"

He smiled, "Not really... I just ate. How about..." He started thinking, "How about we get some drinks?"

I started to look a little apologetic, "I quit..."

Renji sighed, "You can get a green tea?"

I smiled, "True. Let's go."

Renji and I walked to the Bar, our walk was full of laughs and fun stuff like that. Renji's always been fun.

"Hello! May I have a green tea?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes and what about you?" The waiter looked at Renji.

"Some sake, please."

I looked over the bar. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a black haired guy walking over, my first thought was Shuhei. My face turned red and I found it hard to breath. It felt like my chest might explode. I forced a smile, "Hello Shuhei!"

Shuhei looked at me then at Renji. His face stayed straight. "Hey Anri, Hey Renji." said Shuhei.  
I hugged him, "Happy day before Valentines day!" Shuhei hugged back a bit, "Who are you giving the chocolates too?" I asked tilting my head letting go if him.

Shuhei looked at me, "Well I might give them to Rangiku." I bit my lip and forced a smile.  
"I bet Rankigu will love them!" I tried not to cry and just when I felt a tear tool down my cheek I 'accidently' ran into a chair letting my tears stream down my cheeks,"Owie!" I started laugh uncontrollably. The faces at the bar went from joyfulness to sheer horror. Shuhei and Renji helped me up, I was still laughing. I couldn't help it. I can't cry, when I cry it turns to laughter, maybe that's why I'm not allowed to watch sad movies. Renji and Shuhei had a hard time figuring out if I was laughing because I'm a klutz or because I'm crying.

"Are you okay, Anri?" Renji asked with a face full of confusion.

Shuhei sat me down on a chair, "You took quite a fall, Anri..." Shuhei had a face full of terror. I started to laugh harder, because I thought it was funny.

That whole night Renji, Shuhei and I drank together. Surprisingly I was the only one sober. It was 11:50. Great another Valentine's day full of "friendship chocolate." I sighed realizing Renji and Shuhei looking at me with smiles. I took a sip of my tea and smiled, "What are you two looking at?" They looked at each other then back at me (OLD SPICE).

"Oh nothing. Oh nothing!" Renji said with a smirk. Now I'm worried. I got up and smiled, "Well I'm going to sleep. See you guys-" Renji and Shuhei grabbed my hands and handed me a heart shaped box of chocolate, "Happy Valentine's day, Anri!"

Great Friends Chocolate again...My face brightened up, "Thank you! Both of you!" I smiled warmly. They were still holding opposite hands and still looking at me.

"We love you Anri." I felt my face heat up. I was speechless. I never though Renji or Shuhei would love me. Especially Shuhei! Who would have thought! Well I have news to tell everyone.  
I smiled. That's all I could manage really. I started to tear up, then with that came a bit of laughter.

"We'd love to celebrate Valentine's Day with you." Shuhei said.

"We wouldn't want anyone else." Renji said.

I nodded, "I would love too."

Just then I realized, a love triangle. That means I have to choose. Shit! Shit! Shit! I love Shuhei but I don't want to hurt Renji. But then Shuhei likes Rangiku and as everyone, or I know, I hate Rangiku. So if I date Shuhei his heart will always belong to Rangiku. Maybe Renji's the correct choice? No! I've wanted this since I met Shuhei! I can't turn this down, but Renji is such a great friend and I kinda like him too...Too much thinking...

"Well the nights young. Let's celebrate now." Shuhei said standing up. I looked at him.

"What about, Rangiku?" I asked.

Shuhei looked at me and smiled,"Rangiku may have boobs, but to me I think you just perfect."  
Score! I beat that slutty drunk! I smiled and kissed his cheek, "That makes me so happy."

We all went to the hill overlooking the Soul Society. The moon was full and a breeze blew through the Cherry Tree making petals dance in the night. We had snacks and drinks and all that night we laughed and had fun. I loved it. Now the question that ran through my head though was one simple question, would they make out for me?

This made me smile, but this was a thought I'd keep to me myself and Miki.

I laid on Shuhei's knee. Renji's hands ran through my hair. I closed my eyed and drifted off, thinking about what an amazing night I had.

X X X

_Normal POV_

Anri ran into the room with a huge smile,"Everyone I gave marvelous news!"

"Really! What is it?" Lenny asked.

Miki stepped into the room behind Anri and smiled, "She energetic so early in the morning"

"Otonashi, good morning. Thank you for last night." Haku said preparing some tea.

Miki Blushed and put her head down, "Th-that was nothing special. Uhm, Anri, that sounds really special. Good for you!"

"Anyways, what was the good news Sukishima?"

Anti smiled,"Shuhei loves me! But so does Renji. Yaaaay I'm loved!" Anri started to spin and ran into the wall laughing.

"Ah!" Miki helped Anri up, "Idiot, be careful!"

"Anri are you ok?" Lenny asked.

"How can I when I feel so lovey dovey! And yes perfectly fine!" Anri's forhead started to bleed a bit, she still smiled,"It appears I am bleeding! Yay blood!"

"Anri!" Miki pushed a cloth onto her forehead, "Please be more careful, dummy."

"Ahhh! Where's my bandages?" Lenny started to look around.

"Lenny, chill. It's just a little bump. Haku, hand me that cold pack." Miki said.

Anri smiled,"I shall try!" she gave us a thumbs up,"but I doubt I will, for I am Anri!"

"Here." Haku handed Miki a wet rag.

"Thank you," Miki smacked Anri in the head with the rag, "Dumbass."

"I'm glad you had a good Valentines day, but don't hurt yourself. Oh yes, how was everyone elses?" Haku asked politely.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Anri laughed uncontrollably.

Miki smiled and blushed, glancing at the floor modestly, "Mine was good."

"What happened?" Anri asked.

"Heeeh? I already told you Anri," Miki laughed.

"Otonashi you seem a bit out of it." Haku said pouring the tea carefully.

"D-do I?"

"Tea is ready." Miki sat down at the table and leaned forward on her hands. Haku set a plate with a cup of tea and a small box infront of each person.

Anri stood up and ran to the tea,"Haku-Chan makes the best tea!" She sat down, sipping on tea and staying quite.

"Huh?" Miki blurted from nowhere.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Haku asked, checking the tea.

"No, nothing. What's in the box?"

Lenny streched cracks a few times then took a sip from his tea. Miki smiled and sipped her tea.

"I know yesterday was Valentines day, but I thought maybe I would celebrate a little this year." Haku smiled.

Miki looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled back, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking too."

"I thought you never celebrated this day." Lenny added.

"I thought maybe this year I would." Haku blushed slightly and smiled, remembering the day she had yesterday. "So Stiles, what did you do for Unahana? You know for Valentines day?"

Miki leaned forward and smirked evilly, "I saw them walking home together after I stopped by Anri's place." Haku giggled.

Lenny took another sip from his tea "If you are with the right people its a holiday that is not only celebrated by only you but your partner with you as a whole or in Anri's case partners ...Huh? Oh my valentines the day before was full of running but when I picked her up for dinner ...it was more then worth it."

Miki wiggled her eyebrows and snickered, "Definitely worth it."

"Good for you." Haku said smiling.

"You bet, her smile is so lovely and her blush just so adorable "

"Agh. Adult love so sappy!" Miki stuck her tongue out and shook her head a little.

"Otonashi, did you give Ayasegawa any chocolate?" Haku said starting to stand up. Miki blushed and stood up so quickly that the chair rattled behind her. "Sorry, that was out of order." Haku bowed.

"N-no, it's... you're not... wrong." Miki blushed deeper and sat down.

"Somebody's embarrassed." Lenny teased.

"N-no I'm not!" She protested.

"Alright then." Haku lifted her head.

"Ah! Haku, you're-" Miki said quickly.

"Huh? What is it?"

Shook her head and smiled at the floor, "No. It's nothing. Nice necklace." Miki perked up, and before Haku could sya anything she was speaking again. "By the way, I kissed Yumichika yesterday!"

"Amazing..." Haku looked at the locket. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, nothing." Miki grinned and ruffled Haku's hair, "Nothing at all, my precious Onee-sama!" Haku looked concerned. "Lenny, aren't you supposed to do something for white day? You're a guy, not a girl."

"Well, he treated Unahana for Valentines so he doesn't have to." Haku added.

"I was thinking of going to the place I found and get everybody something." Miki looked surprised. "I still owe you guys for everything."

"What do you owe us for?" Haku asked.

Lenny looked up at them. "For being there for me."

"You don't need to do anyhting for me."

"You don't need to worry about me. I already gave you chocolates remember?" Miki grinned and tugged on his braid roughly.

"Haha! I still want to get you all something though and theres nothing you can do to stop me." Lenny laughed.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out."

"I'll bring you all there some time." Lenny finished his tea. He stood up "I made a plan with the leader of squad 11 I should go I need to train"

"With Kenpachi! Are you trying to die!" Miki shot back.

"I have work" Haku walked to door and put on the scarf, showing the pin. "I think we all had a pretty good Valentines day, but I can't wait till the next one." she said walking out the door.


End file.
